A Special Sex Education
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: Figgins decides that the Glee Club needs some personal sex ed lessons when he sees something that he can never be unseen. Brittany/Artie pairing.


**A/N: Speculation of a scene that I think would be really good for the next episode 'Sexy'. When I heard Gwyneth Paltrow was coming back to be a sex ed teacher I knew I had to do this! Plus I've wanted to write something for Brittany and Artie for a while, and I knew I wanted it to be flirty and fun. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Except a calendar, a bunch of songs, the first season on dvd, some special edition magazines, and concert tickets for the tour (yay!) **

"Holly?" Will said in disbelief and a smile on his face as Holly Holiday entered the teachers lounge.

"Yes it's me, the one and only, ." she said with a laugh and joking smile on her face as she took the empty seat next to him.

"What are you doing back? Did that creepy shop teacher have to go into rehab again?" Will questioned.

She smiled, "No, I'm actually filling in for Mr. Wright."

"The Sex Education teacher?"

"Yeah it turns out the posters he was using he didn't buy but took the pictures himself of his neighbor through her window. She's filing a law suit, so I could be here for quite a while."

"That's awesome! You'll have to come by glee practice today and hang out with us. The kids would love to see you." He told her.

"Well actually Figgins asked me to pay the glee club a little visit anyway so of course."

Will suddenly became very confused, why would Figgins care if Holly came by?

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Wait he didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"He thinks your kids need an, well let's just say, additional and more in depth sex education experience. He asked me to talk to them."

Will put his sandwich down. What the hell did Figgins mean by "additional lesson"!

"Um, I'll see you at rehearsal today okay? I gotta go." He said as he got his stuff and left the lounge.

"What the hell do you mean by the fact that my kids need more of a sex ed lesson?" Will questioned as he stood on the carpet in Figgins office.

"William it has recently come to my attention of how sexually unstable and messed up your New Directions really are!" Figgins told him.

"What do you mean sexually unstable?"

"Well first Quinn Fabray and her pregnancy, and then that 'Glist' that sexualized children! I was able to get passed those but this incident that I witnessed yesterday is one I will not be able to get passed!" He bombarded at Will.

"Wait, what incident?"

"It happened yesterday in between classes, I just happened to be going to the janitor's closet to get the Lysol for my desk when I witnessed something I can never be unseen!"

"Oh my god you're such a good kisser!" Brittany panted at Artie barely breaking their lips apart.

"Right back at you, babe!" he said as he let his hands roam everywhere, finally taking the ends of the fabric of her shirt and pulling it off, tossing it on the ground as she sat on his lap in her bra. He had just gotten the hook undone and tossed it on the ground along with her shirt, but he was too distracted to hear the sound of the door knob open.

"Ahhhh!" Figgins screamed and immediately covered his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Artie said as he pulled Brittany close to him so her boobs would be up against his chest and not in view, but it was too late, they had been seen.

"Wait Brittany and Artie? In the janitor's closet?" Will asked with a perplexed look on his face and total disbelief.

"Yes, it was awful William! Completely awful! Tell me now that you don't think your kids need a special talk!"

"Well I mean they are kids, you know they're young and hormonal. So why don't you just have Brittany and Artie come in and talk to them yourself?"

"Tried that."

Brittany and Artie sat in Figgins office, after they had put their clothes back on. Artie had his chair parked next to the chair Brittany was sitting on. They both looked down completely embarrassed. Figgins started fumbling with his words.

"Well children, doing what you know you were doing on school property is not only wrong but," he said trying to focus but the only thing he could do was stare at was Brittany's chest. He didn't want to but after what he saw it was so difficult not to.

"But immoral, very, very immoral." He said trying to finish and trying not to stare. Artie looked at Figgins.

"Okay that's it! I know you saw them okay! We both know you saw them! They are awesome okay I get it, I've seen them to! I know what we were doing was wrong but for the love of god just stop staring at my girlfriend's boobs!"

"Think they need the lesson now Schue?" Figgins asked with a straight forward expression on his face.

Will just sighed, "I'll make sure Holly talks to them." He said as he left Figgins office with a headache beginning to form. He never thought that the people who make glee get a personal sex education lesson would be involve Brittany and Artie…..and a closet.


End file.
